


Minor Inconveniences

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Cunnilingus, F/M, Intoxication, Lap Sex, Plot Twists, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having found out his wife cheated on him, Reid Gold goes to The Rabbit Hole to drink away his sorrows. There he meets Lacey, a young barfly who challenges him to a drinking competition. But Reid Gold quickly realizes that there is so much more to Lacey then he first thought. Boy is he in trouble now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heavy Drinkers in Short Dresses and Mysterious Men in Sexy Suits

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

Twenty-Six years of marriage, one beautiful and successful Twenty-Two year old son, and it was all ruined by a younger man with a suave attitude and eye liner. What the bloody hell could Milah possibly see in a man who wore more eye makeup then her!

Reid Gold took his glass of whisky in hand and promptly tossed the maple liquid into his mouth, wincing at the pleasurable sting it created in the back of this throat.

Sure, his twenty-six year marriage with Milah had never been perfect...especially the last fifteen years. But they had committed themselves to one another and they would work through their problems, no matter how miserable either of them were. Or so he thought. Reid chuckled to himself as he gestured to the bartender for his third glass of whisky.

Honestly, it was actually a miracle that Milah had lasted twenty-six years before finally cheating on him. After all, he was just a cowardly cripple deep down; sure, he was the wealthiest and most notorious man in Storybrooke but Milah saw right through his disguise and loathed him for it. Reid's only comfort was that Milah had at least waited until Neal had grown. Reid couldn't imagine putting his precious boy through this as a child. Reid shot back another mouthful of whisky and stared regretfully into the empty glass.

"Finally, a man who can hold his liquor." A lilting voice said softly as a small hand rested upon his shoulder. The small women used Reid's shoulder as leverage to help pull her petite frame up and settle on the bar stool right next to him. Her voice was soothing, and rich, it reminded Reid of honey. Her accent told him that she was definitely not from around here, but neither was he really.

Regaining his senses and rational thinking process Reid realized that he was studying the woman a little to much and instead lifted his gaze, meeting glistening azure eyes. She smiled to him sweetly. Her face was a clear contrast to the skimpy black dress she wore that clung to every soft curve of her body. The dress left very little to the imagination, but that didn't stop Reid from imagining. Her face was sweet, delicate, and there was an innocents about it. She wore very little make up, with the exception of glossy red lips and mascara, emphasizing her thick lashes. She was easily the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. What the hell was she doing in a dump like the Storybrooke Rabbit Hole!

"Can I get you another drink?" She asked, pointing to his empty glass.

Reid casually looked over his shoulder, but there was no one else near the bar. That had to mean that she was actually talking to him! But she couldn't be...could she? Her pensive eyes remained on him and her sweet smile never faltered. A moment of silence passed in which she waited and Reid got over the initial shock, trying to remember how to speak. He cleared his throat. "Thanks for the offer, but I think four is enough for me. I should probably be getting home." He said casually, like he rejected beautiful young girls at bars on a regular basis.

"What a shame, you looked like you might actually be able to keep up with me." She said with an audacious wink, and Reid's heart practically stopped. He didn't know what came over him, maybe it was the whisky, or the pain and anger he felt towards Milah, but suddenly Reid Gold felt very different.

"Alright then, is that a challenge?" He asked the woman in the black dress who beamed at up at him brightly.

"Absolutely!" She responded confidently.

"On one condition, we're only drinking the hard stuff, none of those fruity cocktails!" Reid bargained.

"I knew I was going to like you." She said in a rather hushed tone. Reid's mouth parted slightly at her words, and the woman withheld a feminine giggle at his surprise. Sensing her compliment had rendered her drinking companion momentarily speechless she continued, "Alright then, so what are the stakes?"

"Loser pays the tabs?" Reid suggested with a smile, causing the skin around his mouth to crease.  
The woman bit down on her bottom lip, admiring the dimples on his tan skin. "Alright it's a deal." She said after quizzically admiring his face.

"Deal." He repeated, whilst waiving over Johnny the bartender.

"I'm Lacey by the way." She said, offering her hand to shake his. Her fingers were soft and the minute Reid held her skin within his own he never wanted to let go.

"Reid...Reid Gold." He replied before Johnny set down two glasses, each with a healthy measure of whisky.

They picked up their glasses, suspended them in the air briefly before gently clinking the rims against one another in a toast.

"To heavy drinkers in short dresses." He said to her with a raised brow and he couldn't help but notice the small blush that crept up on her cheeks.

"To mysterious men in sexy suits." She rebutted and Reid smiled wickedly.

They both drank.

Reid fought down the whisky, the rich liquid burning his throat. Sometimes he wondered why he claimed to like the stuff. Lacey on the other hand was choking down the drink, nearly wheezing at the sting. It was the kind of reaction he would have expected from someone who had never drank hard liquor before. Maybe she just hadn't had a glass in a while, or perhaps she just drank it to fast, that was probably it. He gingerly placed his palm on her back, soothing over her spine.

"Another." Lacey rasped out, her tone husky and quiet. She downed the second glass Johnny offered her, acclimating to the taste. "Careful Reid, you're going to fall behind." She joked, and Reid removed his hand, ready to play her game.

Their game didn't last as long as either of them predicated, Reid's throat felt like it was on fire and Lacey had nearly choked to death on the fifth shot. She hadn't admitted defeat, but he suggested they switch to something else; after all, she couldn't pay his tab if she dropped dead. So instead Reid opted for beer, and Lacey opted for a Long Island iced tea. The conversation passed easily between them and not because they were intoxicated, but because they seemed to get along well. It was mostly intellectual, neither of them delving into the realm of the personal. Reid even managed to make her laugh a few a times, and god it was the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard. As the evening went on they even shared a plate of mediocre bar nachos. And soon enough, they were the only two people left in the bar.

The Rabbit Hole had gone quiet. Save for Johnny cleaning dishes, wiping down tables and stacking chairs. Lacey stirred her straw, causing the ice cubes to clink against her glass. She was so beautiful and Reid couldn't even believe that he had managed to spend an entire evening with the young woman who smiled at him so. She was clearly studying him behind those thick lashes of hers, and he could tell she was holding back no doubt a serious question. There was so much more to Lacey then her bar fly front, that much Reid was certain of. Not able to stand the silence any longer, Lacey spoke up.

"Earlier, when I first came over here..." She paused hesitantly, "You looked like you were trying to forgot something, drink away your problems..."

"I." He confirmed her inquiry.

"Do you do that often?"

"No." Reid said, letting out a small laugh within his exhale of breath. "Do You?" Reid threw the question back at Lacey, just as curious about her as she appeared to be about him.

"Nowhere near as often as you probably expected." Lacey said, rolling her eyes.

"You don't really look like the type for the Rabbit Hole. You're too beautiful, eloquent, and much to intellectually curious. You really should find a nicer place to drink."

Lacey tried not to blush at the complements, they were everything she had always wanted a man to notice in her. She grounded herself before continuing, "But then I wouldn't have met you."

Reid paused, digesting Lacey's comment. "No. You wouldn't."

There was a moment of mutual silence before Lacey's curious mind and clever lips were at it again. "Will you tell me why?" She paused. "I mean, what it is you're trying to forget."

"Why do you want to know?" Reid said rather harshly. Even though Lacey had been nothing but sweet to him. She couldn't really be interested in his problems, and she most certainly couldn't be looking for a quick hook up, at least not with him. Surely she had noticed his wedding ring--except there was no wedding ring! He had taken it off that afternoon, thrown it at Milah's face, before storming out of the house. Oh god! All this time...was Lacey really coming onto him? No. There was no way a young woman like her would want an old cripple like him. She probably just wanted him to pay the tab.

Ignoring Reid's harsh tone Lacey replied honestly, "I've always loved a good story. Please Reid? Will you tell me your story?"

Reid sighed, facing Lacey, looking right into her big blue eyes and he couldn't help but feel the need to share with her. "My wife cheated on me." He spat the words out, but no amount of anger and disdain could mask the sorrow he felt inside. Lacey could see it in his eyes, she could see so much in his eyes.

"Oh." Was her first comment, having not realized he was married, and suddenly Lacey felt foolish, out of her depth. But that didn't matter anymore. Reid was here, and he was hurting, and she could help. She just had to be brave. "I'm so sorry Reid...I...I didn't know." Reid shrugged his shoulders choosing not to take his anger out on Lacey.

"To forgetting then." Reid said with a sarcastic smile before chugging down the last of his beer.

Lacey was quiet. She hadn't even taken a drink with him. Her breathing had become shallow and her heart was beating a mile a minute. Do the brave thing and bravery will follow.

"Well maybe I can help?" She said rather quietly at first and Reid raised his brow at her. "Help you forget I mean." She paused again. "My friend Ariel always says the best way to get over someone is to get onto someone else." She felt rather foolish saying it, letting out a small chuckle.

"Lacey..." But before Reid could continue Lacey was leaning in, bridging the gap between them. The air suddenly became thicker, as the small woman edged closer to Reid.

Lacey tentatively reached her right hand out, softly placing it on Reid's thigh. Reid's muscle tensed as her warm palm made contact with his suit pants. But when Reid made no other immediate objections Lacey continued to draw her hand along the mans thigh. Still bridging the gap between them, Lacey extended her left arm, resting her hand at the nape of Reid's neck, his silky hair brushing against her dainty fingers. Lacey's eyes darted to Reid's lips and then back up to his eyes, they were dark and filled with something she had never seen in a mans eyes before. Lacey tilted her head slightly, their mouths inches apart, breathing in the same air.

"What are you doing?" Reid whispered, his confusion, but also his desire evident in his shaky brogue.

"Let me help you forget Reid" Lacey whispered, sending him a pleading look as she gazed into Reid's eyes.

Lacey slowly, and ever so lightly, placed her lips onto Reid's. A small sigh of relief escaping from the both of them at the soft touch of flesh.

Then need took over.

Both of them enthusiastically accepting the kiss, their lips parting only to find one another again in a sharper touch. Reid wasn't sure how, but Lacey seemed to be shifting even closer to him still, and he couldn't contain his hands neutral position on the bar any longer. Reid brushed against Lacey's waist, caressing up her sides as his hands made his way to her neck, where they stayed, his thumbs brushing soothing circles against her soft porcelain skin.

Reid's tongue began tracing along Lacey's bottom lip, and she opened for him. Reid responded eagerly by taking her plump bottom lip into his mouth, sucking and scraping on it before his tongue desired entry to explore her heat. Lacey tasted like whisky, but also something sweet, almost like a strawberry candy, and her tongue was divine; patient and delicate, but every bit just as curious as the woman it belonged to. Lacey let out an erotic moan when Reid surprisingly ran his tongue along the roof of her mouth. Her hand on Reid's thigh clenched into his flesh. The pain was sharp at first but proved to be beneficial as it cooled down Reid's desire; having realized he was hard, and one touch from Lacey would probably put him on the verge of cuming.

They parted, regaining their breath before continuing to share sweeter kisses. Lacey spoke between his lips, her voice deeper as her lungs struggled to catch up with her.

"Um...um, would you like to take me somewhere else Reid?" Lacey asked, as her white teeth emerged, nipping at her swollen red lip.

"God yes." Reid barked before smashing his lips onto Lacey's again.

While his lips were on hers Reid pulled out his wallet, placing four crisp fifty dollar bills on the bar.

"I'm pretty sure I lost our bet. I should be paying." Lacey articulated, although her lips were plastered to Reid's, and her body clenched in his embrace.

"Tell you what, next time you pay." He teased as they parted to put on their coats.

"So there's already going to be a next time?" Lacey asked as he held the door of the Rabbit Hole open for her.

"Wishful thinking?" Reid stated in a tone that made Lacey laugh. "My cars over here." Reid gestured to the black Cadillac parked along the back fence.

Suddenly Reid became very self conscious as Lacey looped her arm in his and they began walking to his car. She had to adjust herself slightly to accommodate his cane with each step they took. Had she realized he was a cripple? Would she change her mind now? Reid waited for her to reject him, but brave Lacey just kept smiling at him as he opened the car door for her. Reid sat in the front seat, placing his keys in the ignition, but he moved no further. Lacey was sitting comfortably, all be it a little stiff in the passenger seat, her seat belt buckled and her eyes roaming over Reid.

"Um Lacey." He laughed slightly. "Do...do you have a place...we um...my house...my wife you see..." Reid chocked out the words, not able to make a proper sentence.

"Oh!" Lacey exclaimed. She hadn't thought this threw entirely, but to be honest she never thought she would make it this far. Her father would be home, so she couldn't take him back to her place. "No, I...My a...I don't."

Reid began to laugh cynically. Of course he would have a beautiful young woman in his car, who was actually willing to fuck him, but would have no place to do it. Reid contemplated the back seat of his car momentarily, but Lacey deserved better then that and he didn't think his leg could handle it either.

"Granny's." Lacey said shyly and Reid furrowed his brow.

"What?"

"You bought the drinks. I'll buy a night at Granny's Inn." She suggested, her tone hopeful. "That is if you still want to...I mean..."

Reid turned his keys in the ignition before Lacey could finish and started the short drive to Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

Widow Lucas eyed Reid intensely as Lacey checked them in. Everyone in town knew Reid and Milah's marriage was a joke. Milah had probably used the bed and breakfast a few dozen times herself. But this was the first time Reid was here. And Lacey was new in town. Did Granny think that maybe she was a prostitute? For a second Reid realized that he knew absolutely nothing about Lacey. But when she turned to smile at him as Widow Lucas handed her the key he realized none of it mattered. This beautiful and kind young woman wanted to be here just as much as he did.

Their room was simple enough, but it suited their needs just fine. The bathroom was just to the right of the front door, a queen sized bed along the right wall, with matching end tables, and a co-ordinating dresser on the left wall. There was a large window at the end of the room, looking onto the Storybrooke forest, the moon providing enough light for the couple.

As Reid limped into the room Lacey locked the door behind them. All of sudden the atmosphere between them seemed different. The intense need they both felt at the bar seemed to dim. The room was quiet and tense. They were nervous.

Lacey slowly took off her jacket, tossing it and her purse onto the desk that was positioned just to the left of the front door. She stepped out of her heels as she seductively walked over to Reid.

It was then, as Lacey stood in front of him, that Reid realized how small she truly was. He was not a big man himself but Lacey would fit perfectly tucked up under his chin. Lacey's hands reached down, brushing against Reid's as she took his cane and leant it against the desk. Her hands came to the lapels of his coat, sensually pushing it off his shoulders so she could fold it over the chair at the desk. Reid focused on his laboured breathing as she repeated the action with his suit jacket. Her fingers were shaking as she struggled to undo the buttons of his waistcoat.

Feeling more confident Reid brought his hand to Lacey's hair, tossing her chestnut curls between his fingers. His other hand crept up to her cheek, gently cupping her face in his hand as his thumb stroked along the hollow of her mouth and moved to trace against her lips. Lacey looked up at Reid, her tongue emerging to lick her lips as the moist tip came into contact with Reid's thumb. They both took in a sharp intake of breath. Reid immediately grabbed Lacey's body, his hand coming to the small of her back, pushing her against him. Lacey's back arched as she curved into Reid's touch, getting as close as they possibly could. For the first time Lacey felt the extent of Reid's desire as his erection jabbed into her abdomen. She let out a shallow cry of pleasure at the contact.

Reid's hands wandered onto Lacey's pert ass, cupping her cheeks before grasping them roughly. Her lips found Reid's as she clung to his shirt for dear life. Reid's senses were overwhelmed with Lacey. This fierce, brave girl, was kissing him so softly and sweetly, it was as if her entire world might break at the lightest of touches.

They began to stumble backwards, quite literally since Reid was absolutely no use without his cane. Reid's calves came into contact with the bed and he soon found himself sitting on the edge with Lacey standing between his spread legs. Lacey continued to unbutton his shirt as Reid toyed with the hem of Lacey's dress. She exposed the first bit of his chest with the top two buttons undone and immediately brought her fingers to his heated skin. Seeking more of what she found Lacey continued to unbutton the elegant black beads that clasped his shirt together. Meanwhile Reid's fingers had edged from the sides of Lacey's thigh over to her backside. His fingers lightly brushing up against the swell at the underside of her bottom, as he teased the hem of her dress up further.

When Lacey's fingers came to the last button one of Reid's hands reached out to clasp around Lacey's wrist.

"I'm nothing special Lacey" His tone was deep, with a hint of guilt in it?

"Neither am I." Lacey said soothingly.

"I beg to differ." Reid chortled as he brought one hand up to her rosy cheek.

"Please, let me see you?" Lacey said as she leaned down to whisper into Reid's ear, her lips brushing along the shell. When he nodded slightly she rewarded him by taking the ear lob within her mouth and suckling gently on the tender flesh. Her lips soon moved to his neck, kissing him softly through barely open mouthed kisses while her hands reached down for the last button.

Reid grabbed Lacey's ass, as she moved to straddle his lap, her knees sinking into the bed and brushing against the outside of his thighs. Her rear was firm, but swelled softly at the bottom, supplying her with ample amount of curve for a woman her size.

When the last button was finally free Lacey helped to push the shirt from Reid's body, exposing his chest. Lacey liked very much what she found underneath his expensive suit. Reid's skin was fairly tan, taut in texture and almost coarse in some places, like the warm leather of a bound book; Lacey was immensely pleased with the comparison. Reid was a very lean man, quite wiry, but his muscles where there none the less. Lacey could feel them every time they flinched as her hands stroked up and down his chest, and over the much softer skin at his abdomen. A small trail of dark hair adorned his belly and continued down into his trousers. The thought of what it led to aroused Lacey.

With her next stroke Lacey's hands rubbed over Reid's nipples, caressing the hard tips with her fingers. "Fuck" Reid muttered through elevated breath as Lacey continued to tease his nipples further by licking the hot flat of her tongue over the buds. Reid had never had a woman do that before, and as small a gesture as it was it was incredibly erotic, watching Lacey remove herself from his lap so she could lick, and kiss, and suckle his chest, moving lower and lower until she kissed along his trail of hair, her knees on the floor, her body resting between his spread legs. Lacey's hand brushed against Reid's erection, causing Reid to let out a strangled breath. Lacey kissed Reid's shaft through the fabric of his dress pants, the sensation, even through all the material, was enough to make Reid's hips buck up involuntarily.

Lacey began to undo the buckle on Reid's belt, softly brushing against his cock with each move. The delicate touch was to soft to be pleasurable, making his longing akin to pain. As Lacey pulled Reid's belt through the loops of his trousers she gingerly placed her hand on his erection. It was painfully hard and warm to the touch, his heat seeping through the layers. More firmly now Lacey stroked him through the material, the shaft twitching slightly as it fought to remain in the confines of Reid's pants. Reid himself was breathing heavily as her small hands explored him. Lacey's touch was reverent and Reid almost feared that the minute he took his pants off she would be disappointed.

But Reid's soft moans of pleasure were only encouraging Lacey to go father. She, slowly unzipped Reid's pants and unhooked the button at the top, sending a wave of relief through Reid's body as his cock tented through his black boxers.

"Can I take them off?" Lacey asked, looking up to meet Reid's eyes through her thick dark lashes. Reid nodded, as he slowly rose off the bed, standing facing Lacey, their bodies warm and pressed together, breathing in each other's breath. Lacey stood on her tip toes and slowly placed her lips to Reid's in a long kiss. She toyed with the waist of his pants before lowering herself to pull down the garment. Next Lacey hooked her fingers into the waist band of Reid's boxers before easing the silky material off his slender hips and thighs, being mindful of the marred tissue on the calf and ankle of his right leg.

The moment Reid was free from all restraints his cock sprang up, smacking against his stomach before teetering in the air. Lacey looked up at his member, studying him curiously before sending a smile up at Reid. Reid smiled back down, looping his fingers in Lacey's hair as she knelt in front of him.

Lacey stroked up his thighs, and placed a kiss at his hip bone before her hands sought out his hardened flesh. Reid was a sizeable man, the average woman could almost wrap her hand around his girth. However, Lacey was not the average woman and not only could her hands barely make it around his girth, but he almost looked intimidating in her grasp.

Lacey pulled up on his cock, her stroke much to soft to elicit any type of reaction. Reid wrapped his hand around Lacey's.

"Much harder love." He said through gritted teeth. And together they tugged on his cock, making his member hum with pleasure. Lacey gained a sense of what he licked as she pulled on his shaft, twisting her hand with each pull. Reid was mumbling his approval as a drop of pre-cum began seeping over the head of his cock. Lacey sent a curious finger to the undersides of Reid's balls where she gently took them in hand. Reid's head shot back as his hand tightened its grip in Lacey's hair. In that moment Lacey took her tongue out and slowly swirled it along the tip of Reid's cock, causing Reid to curse in response. His firm hand gripped her over his cock, startling Lacey and stilling her movements.

"If you keep that up I'm gonna cum right here. Besides you're entirely over dressed for the occasion."

Lacey rose to meet Reid, his body and his dick pressing into her.

"Would you like to take it off?" Lacey asked, resting her hands against Reid's chest as he nibbled at her neck.

"Very much so." Reid breathed into Lacey's skin. His fingers roamed the span of her back looking for a zipper but it appeared that the dress did not have one. So instead his hands found her hips and then traveled to the hem of her dress resting against her creamy thighs. He pulled the black material up, his skin grazing her soft body as the dress made its way over Lacey's head only to be forgotten on the floor. Reid immediately set to work, kissing the swells at the top of Lacey's breasts and stroking her nipples through the fabric of her lacy bra. Lacey let out an unexpected moan and shot her hands into Reid's silky hair to support herself. She combed over his scalp whilst Reid unhooked the clasp of her bra and brought a supple breast into his hot mouth. Lacey bit down on her lip as Reid's tongue teased her nipples, circling her areolas before taking her nipple within his mouth, the sensations heightened by the scraping of his teeth. When Lacey's breasts were thoroughly ravished and peaked from his plucking fingers Reid sat back on the edge of the bed, his cock pressing right up to him and encouraged Lacey closer to stand in front of him. Reid trailed kisses down her stomach before reaching her panties. He pulled down the soaked fabric, his eyes settling on her dark thatch of curls.

"Come here darling." Reid said, with his hand on Lacey's naked hips as he gestured for her to lay down on the bed. "You smell so sweet, may I taste you?" Lacey nodded, laying vulnerably out on the bed while Reid arranged himself between her spread thighs. Lacey opened herself up, revealing her moist slit. Reid groaned before taking in the sent of her arousal. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs before gently blowing a soft stream of cool air against her clit. Lacey started squirming at the sensation, so Reid held her hips down, preventing her from wreathing at his touch. Finally, Reid dragged the flat plane of his tongue along Lacey's wet slit before placing a kiss to her clit. Lacey let out a heated 'oh' as his tongue made the first journey. "Gosh you taste remarkable." And she did. Her musk was salty and rich and he wanted more.

Unable to withhold himself Reid spread her outer lips with his fingers, gently rubbing small circles around the flesh at Lacey's swollen nub. Reid's tongue joined in, drawing teasing circles around Lacey's opening. Her muscles began to relax under the touch and Reid successfully slipped the tip of his tongue inside her, lapping at her sweet cunt. Reid groaned as he looked up to see the pleasure etched on Lacey's face. It was contorted as she struggled to fight off the impending orgasm. When Lacey was clearly worked up and tired of his sweet teasing he brought his middle finger to her opening. Reid easily pushed in, the warm walls of her muscles immediately clamping onto his finger. Lacey let out an approving moan as Reid slowly withdrew before entering again; His finger slowly fucking her as he brought his mouth down to her clit again, sucking in the little pearl with urgency. Reid could feel the small flutter within her walls building; he entered a second finger and Lacey arched her back off the mattress, her fists within his hair begging him to continue. Reid sped up, his fingers plummeting in and out of Lacey's core, covered in her juices as his tongue applied the much needed pressure to her bundle of nerves.

The first crook of his fingers sent a shock wave through Lacey causing her to scream out, begging for her orgasm to overcome her. After a few more thrusts, and another crook, Lacey broke. Her cum coating his fingers as her hips involuntary ground against Reid's face. Reid removed his fingers licking her juices and gently caressing her clit with his soaked digits, easing her through the rush of her climax. When Lacey's legs relaxed again and her toes uncurled Reid shifted up, licking his fingers clean of Lacey's cum.

Reid smiled at Lacey before moving up and leaning over her body. He stroked her hair where her forehead met scalp, a small sheen of sweat growing on her brow. Reid leaned in and placed his lips onto Lacey's as her hands wrapped around his neck, idly playing with his hair. She could taste herself on his face and lips.

Reid's erection probed at Lacey's stomach, a drop of sticky pre-cum smearing against her skin. His cock was red and pulsing as his tongue leisurely entwined itself with Lacey's. His hands returned to squeeze her beautiful breasts as his kisses moved to her neck, sucking angry little marks into her porcelain skin. Reid took himself in hand, stroking his shaft a few times in tandem with Lacey's breathy moans from the sensation of his tongue against her salty skin. The head of Reid's cock rubbed over Lacey's slit, slowly parting her sodden folds. Lacey whined in anticipation as his dickhead breached her opening before returning to rub against her clit, preparing her body for him.

"Wait." Lacey fussed with a panic and Reid halted. "Condom?" Lacey asked.

"Shit. Shit." Reid stuttered.

"It's okay, in my purse, the small zipper." Lacey directed as Reid went over to Lacey's purse, grinning when he pulled out the small silver packet. Reid dropped the purse at the side of the bed before leaning back into the mattress. He ripped open the package with his teeth and rolled the condom over his stiff cock. Once protected he returned to his position over Lacey, kissing her entire body as he did so.

Reid pushed the head of his cock back into Lacey's cunt. Her muscles contracting around his head, she was so fucking tight.

"Are you sure luv?" Reid asked as he pulled his cock back out, the tip coated in her juices.

"Gods yes!" Lacey said as she wrapped her legs around Reid's back.

And Reid couldn't wait any longer. He plunged his cock into her body, pushing in until he was completely sheathed.

"Fuck!" Reid exclaimed as Lacey's mouth formed into a silent 'o'. Reid smashed his lips onto hers soaking up her silent scream within his mouth. Reid shifted his hips and they both moaned into one another's mouths.

Reid pulled himself out before plummeting back in, his balls smashing into Lacey's ass. His thrusts were slow and deep, wanting to be so surrounded by Lacey. He couldn't stand pulling out before he was quickly thrusting back in, welcomed by the sweet heat and pulsing of her soft channel. Lacey's nails scrapped along Reid's back as she buried her face into his neck.

"Faster" Lacey muttered through lack of breath.

Reid's pace became punishing. His agonizing grunts and groans in tandem with his thrusts. Lacey was so near her second peak that the only thing she could focus on was their breathing. Reid reached his hand between their joined bodies and began rubbing his thumb against Lacey's clit. The pleasure was mounting throughout their bodies, joined so completely, and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Lacey pleaded sweet nothings against Reid's ear as her climax mounted to its fullest. Her orgasm was sharp and she cam with a sweet cry as Reid thrust her through the pleasure. Her channel was so hot as the rush of fluids came into contact with his cock. Her muscles fluttered rapidly, her opening painfully squeezing the base of Reid's cock. His thrusts were erratic as his dick pulsed. Reid came with a curse on his tongue as his seed spurted into the condom.

Reid was exhausted and thoroughly spent. After a quick kiss of Lacey's forehead Reid's softened cock slipped from within her core as he rolled onto his side. After regaining his breath Reid looked down, taking off the condom and throwing it in the waste basket next to the night stand.

Lacey was grinning from ear to ear as Reid shifted to face her and he couldn't help but join her in an honest smile.

"That was amazing." Lacey said softly.

"It was." Reid chuckled happily.

"Are you planning to stay?" Lacey nervously asked.

Reid nodded, his happiness replaced with something deeper.

"Good." Lacey said, cuddling up closer to Reid's chest as he pulled the sheets and blankets up over their bodies.

"Goodnight Lacey." Reid said, bringing his fingers to twine through her soft curls.

"Goodnight Reid, sweet dreams." Lacey muttered before softy falling asleep in his arms.

This girl was going to get him into some serious trouble.


	2. Brave Beautiful Woman and Kind Hearted Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! xx

The sun glared angrily through the window as a small beam of light roused Reid from his sleep. His body was warmer then usual and a soft purr of breathing was coming from the small woman laying next to him. He was peaceful for a moment, admiring her chest rise and fall, she was so beautiful, but then the throbbing in the back of his head ripped him from his daydreams. Reid was actually surprised that his hangover hadn't been worse given how much alcohol he remembered drinking.

Lacey stirred beside him, her bright blue eyes opening slowly as she adjusted to the light. "Good morning." She said, her voice horse and dry.

"Morning Lacey." Reid said as he brushed his hand against her soft cheek. His thumb came to her lip and then they were softly kissing one another. "How's the hangover? You regretting any of the decisions you made last night?" He said, as if he was expecting her to wake up and shutter at the thought of finding out she had slept with the old man laying next to her.

"Never." She said happily as she rolled over top of him, the sheet falling from her body as she straddled his hips, her breasts glowing in the morning sun as she leaned down to kiss him.

Reid brought his hands to her waist, her skin just as soft and supple as he remembered it. His touch brought gooseflesh all over her body as his hands made their way to her breasts and gently cupped them. Lacey could feel his hardness probing against her rear as she rocked back and forth, hoping to tease him in some manner while she road out the friction of his abdomen on her clit.

"I'm going to have a shower." She said as their lips parted and she sat up straight, allowing Reid to get a good look at her body in the sunlight. "We made a bit of a mess last night." Lacey said with a shy chuckle, indicating some of the dry cum that had smeared across her stomach last night. "You can join me if you want." She added finally and Reid smiled. This was good, it was more then good, it meant that Lacey didn't regret last night. And neither did Reid.

Lacey rolled off of Reid's hip and stood up from the bed. Reid watched her soft curves sway as her naked body walked over to the bathroom. He threw his head back into the pillow, staring up at the popcorn ceiling. He couldn't believe any of this was real. Reid heard the tap start with a metallic screech and then the sounds of Lacey stepping into the shower. Reid smiled. He's been doing an awful lot of that lately.

The patter of the water softened as he assumed it came into contact with Lacey's body, her hair was probably soaked and dripping against her body. God that was something Reid really wanted to see. He threw the covers off himself, his cock already hard as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. He set his feet on the floor, putting most of his weight on his good leg, he had no idea where his cane had ended up; there was no way he was going to make it to the shower with any ounce of dignity left, but that didn't matter, not when the treat of Lacey was waiting for him in the warm water.

Reid took his first step, not noticing the discarded purse that lay on the floor from the night before. He tripped over it slightly, spilling it's contents onto the carpet and forcing him to sit back onto the bed or risk falling over. Reid picked up Lacey's purse, reaching out to the spilled contents; he had really managed to make a mess. He picked up the loose coins, and a few strawberry starburst candies. Then he noticed her lip gloss against the foot of the nightstand, another condom, and a spare tampon. All that was left was the pale blue wallet and it's scattered contents. Reid picked up the wallet, it was in a smooth sued. That's when he noticed them. There was two of them, both with the same picture but the rest was different. They were New York drivers licences.

The first one read:

Lacey Monroe

Aged 22

and the second one:

Belle French

Aged 17

Oh god.

Oh god.

Why on earth would Lacey have two very different licences? When Reid looked them over, the colouring was clearly off on Lacey's licence and the plastic was much thinner.

"Fuck." Reid said quietly, his mind still working out the answer.

Fake. It's fake. Why would Lacey need a fake ID? Maybe because she was really Belle French, who was underage and in need of a fake ID in order to get booze.

"Oh fuck." Reid said much louder this time. His thumb rubbing over the picture of 'Belle' and his nail scratching at her age, printed in small black letters. "Fuck."

A metallic screech sounded in the distance as Reid unsuccessfully processed the information at hand.

Lacey emerged from the bathroom, a small white towel wrapped around her body, her hair slightly damp; she must have used a towel to dry it slightly.

"Is something wrong Reid? You didn't come..." She stopped, her body stilling as it was halfway towards the bed. They were silent, Lacey staring at Reid, and Reid looking down at the small plastic in his hands.

"Belle." Reid whispered, finally taking the time to slowly look up at her. He could tell by the look on her face that it was all true.

"What are you doing going through my stuff?" Lacey--Belle said rather defensively.

"I tripped over your purse and they fell out. I was just putting them back when--"

"You had no right--"

"And you're seventeen!" Reid yelled, standing up and towering over Belle, stopping her in her tracks as he threw the licences to the ground.

There was a beat, a moment of silence in which they both caught their breath and backed away from one another, hoping the situation wouldn't escalate again.

"Is that a problem? You've done nothing wrong Reid." Belle pleaded as she moved a little closer, placing her palms against his bare chest and looking up at him with those sweet blue eyes. "The age of consent is sixteen in Maine and I assure you it was completely consensual Reid. Is it really such a problem--"

"You're a child." He whispered, the pain clenching around his heart. "Fuck. How the hell did I not notice?" Reid sat back down on the bed deflated, his head cradled in his hand. "What the fuck were you doing at a bar anyway?"

"What do you think? You were there to forget about your problems and so was I."

"Well I can add another one to the list then." Reid said scornfully and Belle felt a tug in her heart. This Belle was much softer then the Lacey he had met at the bar last night.

"You don't really mean that?" She said, and for a moment he thought she might be on the verge of tears. "Because I don't regret it Reid."

"How could you not Belle? You let a forty five year old cripple molest you!" He said, disgusted with himself, not because she was so young but because he had enjoyed it so, and even now that he knew her age he was still thinking about repeating it all over again.

"I care for you Reid. You are the most interesting man I have ever met. You managed to turn one of the worst nights of my life into one of the best."

Reid was unresponsive to her sincere pleas. So Belle risked kneeling at the foot of the bed and gingerly placing a hand on his bare knee. He flinched, suddenly aware of his nakedness; at least his erection had ceded through all the shock and shouting.

Belle sighed, "Reid, if what you want is to forget this, forget me. If you just want this one night. That's fine." She said brokenheartedly, clearly hoping this wasn't the decision he was going to make concerning their relationship. "But please, I beg you, do not carry any ill feelings towards our night, or me. For I'm going to have very fond memories of it."

Reid started to chuckle softly, and Belle was slightly offended. "I have a son L-Belle. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't."

Reid's chuckle increased into a laugh, or what Belle only assumed was Reid's version of a laugh. He licked his lips. He was clearly amused by something that Belle wasn't privy to and she began feeling a little uncomfortable.

"He's twenty two, my son, Neal. He's twenty two, and you darling are seventeen." Belle wasn't entirely sure why Reid was laughing at this point, but it was better then yelling.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth." Belle said, looking all the more like the child she really was; her saddened blue eyes hidden behind her thick lashes and her cheeks flushed with emotion.

"I'm sorry things couldn't be different, Belle." Reid said, any trace of humour gone as he softly brushed a hand against Belle's cheek. Reid brought both hands to her face now, cupping her gently as he bent his head to her lips. He kissed her tenderly. There was regret in his touch; but not because they had met, or towards what they had done together, it was more akin to a longing, a longing for Belle. The kiss deepened, and as Reid's tongue warmly traced along little Belle's lip his touch became filled with joy. Joy for Belle. And lust. Lust for the small woman who could make him feel so much so quickly.

Before Reid knew it, things were moving further again; her towel dropping to the floor as she moved to sit in his lap. His cock was clearly becoming interested in the activity no matter how old or who Belle really was. Besides a round two wouldn't make things any messier then they already were.

Belle moaned as Reid's hands went to her neck, her skin damp and wet in some places from the shower. He trailed his finger tips along her skin as she rocked in his lap, the first signs of her arousal beginning to form as her cunt rubbed along his shaft. Reid's finger tips lightly trailed over her nipples, the touch too light to tickle or be pleasurable, but instead leaving her whole body wanting and tingling with anticipation.

Reid's fingers went all the way to her sex, idly dancing over her soft curls before dipping in to test the wetness. Belle was slick and eager as she circled her hips, fucking his hand hard as she chased after her climax. Their lips parted to give way for her heavy breathing as they locked eyes, a tentative agreement fuelled by their lust was evident in their unspoken terms.

"Come on luv." Reid encouraged, his brogue rich and deep as he countered Belle's hips with furious circles of his own. Belle's body began twitching over him, her hips loosing their rhythm as she hummed with pleasure, fighting off the last burst of bliss. Reid removed his hand from Belle's clit causing her to cry out in disappointment as her climax was taken from her, her body unexpectedly cooling down at the denied pleasure.

"Please." She begged, unable to reach the peak on her own and greatly agitated that he had stopped just before she was about to topple off into the world of pleasure. Was he punishing her for lying to him? Belle wasn't certain, until she felt his cock stir beneath her cheeks. Reid was tracing over his shaft, rubbing along his silky hot skin, pumping himself while being trapped under her heat, the wetness of her arousal dripping near the base of him. Reid spread about her juices, coating what he could of his cock in the lubrication before shifting his hips, pulling out his cock and taking himself in hand. He placed the head of his cock at the mouth of Belle's folds, only bumping into her aching flesh if she thrust her hips forward to seek the contact. "Please Reid, please, plea..se." She begged, biting down on her lip as she looked seriously into his eyes.

He surged forward, his teeth capturing her bottom lip within his own while simultaneously rubbing the head of his cock against her clit. Belle nearly screamed with relief, her muscles aching from straddling him and nearing so close to the edge but being denied. Her pleasure was quickly building, sending sparks throughout her body, causing her nipples to ache and her tongue to seek out the heat of Reid's mouth.

Tired of tracing her folds and teasing her clit, Reid, who's cock was now drenched in Belle's wetness, thrust his cock towards Belle's opening. Belle raised herself on her knees, allowing Reid only a few seconds to line themselves up before her heat was sinking down onto him.

It was painful at first, Belle could feel herself stretching wider to accommodate his hardness. But the stretch soon became pleasurable knowing he was filling her completely and that she had taken him right to the base. They stilled for a moment allowing her to adjust to this new found deepness as her legs gave out and rested upon his body. Reid was hoping she would ride him, watching her breasts bounce and her body hum as she chased after her pleasure, but she looked almost thoroughly exhausted from having fucked his hand and been denied that first orgasm. Her body quaked around his cock and he tried a first low and shallow thrust.

Belle cried out, wrapping her arms around Reid shoulders and burring her face in the crook of his neck, her nails digging into his back as she fought for control.

"We alright darling?" Reid asked bringing a hand to run over her back.

Belle took a moment to breath before she leaned back and looked Reid in the eye. "Mhmm." She said as she nodded her head and placed her hands on his shoulders for support. She began rolling her hips, seeing how he felt within her with each move.

"That's it, go after it sweetheart." He said reverently as he tucked a wet piece of hair behind her ear. Belle nodded her consent before her body began rocking, her breasts just grazing his solid chest before she moved her body back again. Soon she was humming as the pressure mounted, tightening her body up and clamping down everywhere. Reid placed his hands on Belle's hips, helping to lift her slightly.

"Oh god." Belle exclaimed at the sensation of rocking and thrusting. "Can we do that again?" She asked and Reid let out a warm laugh as he helped her to raise her tired body, pulling his cock out of her before she slowly sank down on him. The look of sheer wonder on Belle's face was making Reid incredibly hot, as he struggled to withhold himself from thrusting into her.

Belle became accustomed to the sensations and used all the power she had left in her thighs to slowly begin rising and falling onto Reid's awaiting cock. The pace was slow and sensual, and there was so much heat and breath being exchanged between their closeness it was intoxicating. Belle's breasts slowly began to move with each plummet, and Reid watched as the small beauty sought out her pleasure in such a slow and intimate manner that it had him digging his nails into his own thigh so as not to lose control and rip into her body.

Reid could feel Belle's pussy fluttering in anticipation as her muscles began to clench him, she was so goddamn close. Not wanting to see her suffer any longer, Reid returned his fingers to her clit, softly pinching the bud as her body sank onto him. Belle let out a shuttering breath as her cunt clamped down around the base of Reid's cock, her walls fluttering as a wave of liquid pleasure streamed through her body. Reid rubbed Belle through the climax, her body unable to move on top of him but stilled, boneless, with his thick and hard cock still waiting inside her clenching heat.

"You're such a brave, beautiful person Belle." He said, wiping away the damp hair that easily clung to her sweaty face. Belle's eyes were glassy, her whole body numb with pleasure.

"And you, are a kind hearted, loving man Reid Gold." Belle said, her voice infused with exhaustion, and Reid hungrily kissed her lips at such a compliment. He had known her all of two days, and already this complicated little Belle could see more of who he truly was then anyone in his entire life had ever sought to figure out. He wanted to hold her for hours, tell her how much he'd care for her, and whisper sweet nothings against her sex covered skin. But then her body shifted as she reached forward to hug him, and his cock rubbed against one of her slick walls, his arousal suddenly becoming very urgent.

"Do you have one more in you Belle?" He asked, placing a kiss to the side of her neck, just below her ear, her skin was salty from the sweat and their bodies smelled like sex. Reid licked his lips at the taste of her before sending the tip of his tongue to her skin, to leisurely lick and nip at the tender porcelain.

"That's right, we still have to take care of you." Belle said, noticing how he was still hard within her. "I don't think my legs will even work after that." Belle admitted with a blush and Reid leaned forward to kiss the blush from her rosy cheeks when suddenly it dawned on him,

"Shit! Belle we didn't use a condom!" He panicked but Belle cupped his cheeks, getting him to focus his attention on her.

"It's okay Reid. I've been on birth control since I was fourteen, regulates periods." She added, a shyness sweeping over her face as she pondered her next move. "I'd like to feel you cum inside me, if that's okay?"

Fuck.

"Oh it's more then okay darling." Reid said as he moved, laying Belle's tired body onto the bed before moving beside her and turning in order to face one another. Reid pondered the expression on Belle's face while tucking an errant curl behind her ear. "Why are you so beautiful?" He said reverently, not really expecting her to answer.

"Why are you so sexy?" She countered and he scoffed at the statement before putting such foolish talk to an end by kissing her swollen lips.

Belle reached a hand down towards Reid's cock and began to tug at his flesh. He was sticky, and covered in her juices, not to mention the tip was red and his slit was weeping pre-cum. She could tell that he had been prolonging taking his pleasure when he let her ride him. Now it was his turn to find release. Reid grabbed at Belle's thigh and lifted the limb all the way up to his hip, spreading her wide for him. Belle lined up his cock at her swollen lips and he slowly pushed the head inside. After that he slipped into her body easily, pulling out the whole way before slowly pushing back in. Belle began to hum, feeling him inside her was addictive, he was addictive, and she was hooked.

Reid let out a strangled grunt as he built up his pace, the early feelings of pleasure tingling at the base of his spine, and his balls tightening, waiting for the much needed release. His pace quickened, fucking her faster, but no harder, knowing her body was going to be sore later. He pulled her thigh higher, opening her up more and causing them both to choke out sounds of pleasure. He moved his hand up, along the smooth skin of Belle's thigh, before coming to cup her rear end. He played about with her cheeks, spreading them and lightly smacking over the skin which bounced at his touch. His fingers played along the sensitive skin until he found her puckered hole; he traced over it lightly, teasing it while his cock slapped into her cunt. He slid the tip of his pinkie in, testing how easily she would open.

"This okay?" Reid grunted as his balls smacked against her ass and his hand with his next thrust.

Belle nodded as a whimper escaped her lips and she reached one of her hands down to her pussy. She gently plucked at her over-stimulated pearl while Reid slowly worked his pinkie finger into her ass. Not everyone was open to anal penetration, but Reid had always loved a woman's ass. He worked her slowly, teasing her arse before his pinkie was slowly able to sink within her, plugging her and filling her in more ways then she had ever imagined. Reid's breath hitched, feeling her wetness clamping around his cock, and her warmth clenching on his finger was sending him towards the precipice. But Reid didn't want to cum without her, Belle had come so far and she needed it as much as he did.

They looked each other in the eyes as they kissed, or rather their lips hovered against one another, unable to concentrate on kissing. Belle's hand continued to rub over her clit, as he filled her in every way possible, so near her orgasm she wanted to scream in frustration.

"Come on luv." He snarled out, his body shaking with the impending climax. "Come on Belle! Cum for me Belle!" He strangled out, his thick, rich, Scottish brogue, cracking under his desperation. And that was all it took for Belle; her name, her real name, on his lips, desperate for her, wanting her. She shattered with a cry, his cock pulsing warm cum into her seconds later. The rush of fluids in her body intensified the feelings, she was full in every way now.

Reid withdrew this finger from her arse in order to grip violently at her hips as he pumped his final thrusts into her sore pussy. Belle's hands began to shake and she was unable to stroke herself through the climax anymore, instead her leg fell from Reid's hips and clamped down, her muscles tightening before they reached that boneless state.

Reid whispered Belle's name across her skin as he kissed her forehead and neck, his body overcome with the orgasm. He shifted to lay on his back, his cock slipping from within Belle and dragging a trail of cum across her thighs and the bed sheets.

They spent what felt like five minutes catching their breath, their chests heaving, bodies covered in sweat, and sex. Belle's pussy was sore, but only as if to remind her of the unimaginable pleasure she had experienced between her legs.

Belle rolled to her side, and scooted closer to Reid, tentatively bringing one hand up to rest on his chest as her head nudged it's way onto his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped an arm around her shoulder, cradling her towards him. By now, their breath had evened and their bodies had cooled.

"Shit." Belle said, her mind still a little frazzled from the fucking.

"Yeah." Reid agreed solemnly; realizing that they were not only talking about the mind blowing fuck, but where it left them now. He was in bed, with a seventeen year old girl, who he didn't want to say goodbye to. But neither did she. Reid brought a hand up to toy with Belle's hair, it was still slightly damp in some places and part of him hopped that she would offer to take another shower with him now that they were once again covered in cum and sweat. Reid took a long breath before licking his lips in preparation to speak. "Why were you really in the bar? I find it heard to believe that Belle--" He emphasised the name Belle "--goes to bars to pick up one night stands." He said with a humours tone, hoping to distract her from the seriousness of his curiosity. But Belle quickly saw through it; however, it didn't stop her from being open and honest with him; she had lied once already and hoped she would never have to lie to him again.

"You're right, I don't." She paused, exhaling, "It was my mum. She ah...she passed last week."

"Oh Belle, Belle I'm so sorry." He said, hugging her closer and kissing her crown.

"That's why we moved here, to Storybrooke. We've only been here two days. And, I don't really have anyone to talk to, you know?" She said as she traced ambiguous images onto Reid's chest with her index finger. "I just thought, my Papa drinks when he feels like shit; maybe I'd give it a try."

"I knew you weren't really much of a drinker." He said with a soft chuckle.

"To be honest, I never expected I would make it this far. I mean getting laid was my secret intention, but I didn't think I'd actually have the guts to follow through with it."

Going to the Rabbit Hole had been a reckless decision. Her and Ariel used to use their fake IDs to buy alcohol at the liquor store and then drink it in the safety of Ariel or her boyfriend Eric's house. They didn't even do it that frequently. But when Ariel went to get a fake ID, of course she made Belle come along with her.

But Belle had never actually gotten away with getting into a bar before, let alone successfully ordering booze. But Belle didn't know how to cope with her mothers death, and her father always turned to alcohol so she thought maybe she should give it a try to.

Sure, when she saw the handsome man in a full piece suit she was a little more then curious. Belle had always appreciated the look of an older man than that of the pubescent hormone enraged teenage idiots she spent most her time with. And sure, acting as Lacey had given her confidence enough to flirt with the college aged guys at the pool table, but the man at the bar was a whole different game.

She had never expected to take it as far as she let it go. Truthfully she thought he would pay for her drinks but turn down her company. Instead she ended up having sex with him. Mind-blowing sex. Multiple times.

"This was your first, wasn't it Belle?" Reid asked, looking down upon the beautiful woman in his arms.

"Mhhmm." Belle said quietly as she nodded her head yes against Reid's chest. Reid had sensed it. Her hesitance, her bright eyes, and curious touch; and gods she was so tight.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have been so much gentler sweetheart." Reid said, turning so that they were now laying next to each other and could properly look into each others eyes.

"You were amazing. It was more then I ever imagined it would be." Belle said placing a reassuring hand to his weathered cheek. She leaned in to kiss him, their lips barely brushing before the sweet touch was over.

"I want to see you again Belle." Reid blurted out, his heart clenched with anticipation, he had never been the one to make such an audacious move.

"I'd really like that Reid." Belle said openly, Reid's heart swelling with pride. She leaned into him again to press another chaste kiss to his lips.

"I...I'm still married, you realize that." Reid stuttered, almost forgetting the detail entirely. "At least until Milah shoves the divorce papers in my face. But they're probably already waiting for me at home."

"I'm sorry Reid." Belle said earnestly.

"Why?"

"About your wife. You must have loved her once." Belle explained, sensing his true pain even though he didn't express it.

"Once, I, I might have. But you've definitely helped me to forget all the bad times in recent years, so thank you." He said with a mischievous grin and a quick peck to her lips.

"And you've helped me to forget as well." Belle countered his action and also placed a peck to his awaiting lips. "And we're going to continue helping each other?" She asked hopefully, awaiting his answer.

"Yes, but..."

"I thought I heard a but coming." She said reluctantly and Reid stroked a comforting hand along her cheek.

"I need you to realize that I'm a difficult man to be with, and I come with a lot of baggage. I'm an old man, a beastly one at that; I have a son, a son that is older then you. God he'll hate this." He said, grimacing at the future introduction.

"Reid I'll have you know that I like a challenge." He chuckled at her wit before letting her continue, "And you're not old, and you're definitely not a beast. I understand that you have a son, and I imagine you love him very much. I like that about you." She paused taking a breath, "Now, I need you to realize that I'm still in high school, and planning to go to The University of New York next year."

"Good! Education is important, no matter where this might go. Besides New York's not far, I visit my son there all the time."

"Good." Belle said, pleased with the prospect

"Good then."

"So we can do this?" She asked once more.

"We can try? People will talk, we'll get the dirtiest looks." He said, his face wincing at the prospect of the judgments to come.

"I can live with that." She said sweetly.

"Yeah?" An expression of disbelief swept across his face.

"Yeah."

"Good." He said, the corners of his mouth creasing into a thin crooked smile.

"Perfect." She smiled back before brushing her lips against his own. "I should warn you though, I have quite an intimidating Papa."

"Oh fuck." He said and the two burst out laughing at the thought of it.

He knew this girl was trouble from the moment he saw her, but all that really mattered was that they were together, and things weren't over for them, not yet. After all, the things keeping them apart were just minor inconveniences. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! 
> 
> Original Prompt: After finding out Milah has cheated on him Gold meets Lacey at a bar and she offers to help him forget about his problems. The next morning, Gold finds out that the woman he slept with, Lacey, is actually only seventeen years old.


End file.
